The Better Ending
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: The life of Darren Shan when it was actually Vancha March who died instead of Larten Crepsley. How his life went on and he bacame Lord of the Shadows but Debbie changes the course of DESTINY so she can be with her lover... R&R please. New Chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plot of this story belongs to the magnificent Darren Shan, not me. If they belonged to me then I would have fainted for doing such great work.

**Summary: **Basically it is a different ending to the series. Vanch March died instead of Mr. Crepsley and Darren lives in the end.

**Cirque Du Freak, The Saga of Darren Shan**

**Different Version**

**The Better Ending **

_Chapter 1:_

The only hunters left, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and I. We were headed into battle with Steve Leopard and Gannen Harst, the vampaneze who killed Vancha March on the stakes, back in Mr. Crepsley's home town. I, Darren Shan, a half-vampire and Vampire Prince, was more than ready to fight the Lord of the Vampaneze.

We came up to the soccer stadium just after leaving my sister, Annie, to take off with her son Darrius, also the son of the Vampaneze Lord. All the citizens were surrounding the stadium. "Darren," Mr. Crepsley started. I looked at the orange-haired vampire. "May the luck of the vampires be with you, Sire." He said as me approached the entrance. I nodded. "You too, Larten." We paused. "Ready to fight...To the death?" Harkat asked. Mr. Crepsley and I nodded solemnly. We walked into the death cage..

Steve Leopard was standing on a dead person's body with a group of vampets surrounding him. "Don't look to eager Darren. We don't want to seem anxious." Mr. Crepsley whispered. I nodded and spotted a group of the Cirque members who were being held hostage. I could see the pain in Merla's eye and Evra's too. I caused their son to get killed.

Steve smiled when he spotted us and stepped off the body. "Howdy, Shan. Ready to meet your end? Because, whether or not I get killed, one of us is going to become the Lord of the Shadows and kill the rest of humanity." He teased. I glared at him. It was true, if I beat him I would become Lord of the Shadows, if he beat me, then he would become Lord of the Shadows and humanity would be killed.

All the vampaneze and vampets in the area, along with the troops Alice Burgess ruffled up to help, broke out into battle. Gannen Harst shot at Mr. Crepsley and they began to fight. Steve and I just faced each other while Harkat fought an over-sized vampet.

"So, Darren? What will it be? You die and I gain power, or I die and you gain power?" Steve asked in his dead tone. I shook my head. "Neither. You will die and I will stay who I am." I retorted. Steve laughed. You heard Des Tiny. One of us will be the Lord of the Shadows." He said. "I never believe anything Mr. Tiny says. He is just a demented old man." I said disrespectfully.

Steve ran off though the stadium doors after an hour of fighting with me. I followed behind him even though my muscles were sore with Mr. Crepsley behind me. "Don't stop Darren. This is the last shot, if he gets away, there will be hell to pay." Mr. Crepsley called to me. I nodded and continued to chase after Steve and Gannen Harst.

Steve and Harst stopped near a river. Mr. Crepsley and I stopped soon after. We were accompanied by Desomnd Tiny and his daughter Evanna. Mr. Tiny smiled. "Good to see you boys." He called out happily. I sighed.

Steve and I faced each other again this time, I had a knife and he had a sword. We stepped closer and he slashed his sword at me. I dodged it a threw his sword into the river. He looked at me with wide eyes. I took my knife and drove it into his chest and sent him falling to the ground. Mr. Crepsley and Harst had knocked each other out. I climbed on top of Steve and watched while he struggled to breathe. I looked up to see Mr. Tiny laughing.

"I knew you would win Darren, I knew it! I always had my money on you." Mr. Tiny announced. "What?" I asked. "Let me tell you something. I knew I could count on you, son." He cheered. "Son?" Evanna asked. Mr. Tiny nodded. "Yes. These two boys are my sons. I had made them to make them a part of my Lord of the Shadows and New World Order plan. It worked." WOW! Des Tiny was saying he is my father.

"I can't...Breathe." Steve whispered. I looked down at him. The knife was stopping the blood from going to his heart. In a few seconds he was dead. Mr. Tiny laughed. "Just you wait, Darren. You will be my partner in my plan and we will rule the world together." He said before leaving. Evanna left just after him. I stood up and looked around.

Mr. Crepsley was slowly sitting up. "Darren?" He asked sleepily. I smiled at the sight of him. "What happened?" He asked, climbing to his feet. "We won." I croaked. "Are you okay? You don't sound like someone who is happy because we won." Mr. Crepsley asked and walked over to me. I shook my head. "I am the son of DESTINY." I said. "You mean, Desmond Tiny?" Mr. Crepsley asked. I nodded. "Steve was too. He just told me. And now, I am going to become the Lord of the Shadows." I answered.

"Darren!" a woman's voice called. I turned around. "Debbie!" I was happy to see her running to me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. "Is it over? Did you win?" She asked. I took a moment. "The vampires won the War of the Scars...But I didn't win the war over Destiny." I said tonelessly. Debbie met my eyes. "It will be okay. We will figure something out." She whispered. I smiled weakly.

"Darren, I am afraid to say, you might be in some serious hell right now." Mr. Crepsley said. I nodded. "I know." I put my arms around Debbie and kissed her cheek. "Shh." I said as she began crying. Harst was getting his head back.

"NO!" Harst yelled, sprining to his feet. "It can't be over so soon!" He said incredibly. He looked at me with a fatal look. "You killed him! You foul vampire!" He yelled. I nodded. "Your right. I am and I did." I said quietly over Debbie's shoulder. Harst gave a dangerous look to Mr. Crepsley and flitted.

"Darren! Are we going to be able to be together now that the war is over?" Debbie asked. _NO_! I thought. "No." I started calmly. "I am a vampire. Your life would have been totally messed up." Debbie cried. "I have thought of a solution." She said. I looked down at her quizzically. "I want to become a vampire." She announced. I shook my head. "No!" She looked into my eyes.

"It isn't your decision." Debbie whispered. I didn't say anything. "Larten," Debbie looked at him. "Will you blood me?" She asked. Mr. Crepsley hesitated. "If that is what you wish me to do." He said seriously. Debbie nodded. She let me go and walked over to Mr. Crepsley. Debbie held her hands out to Mr. Crepsley. He dug his nails into his fingertips and then into hers. She yelled in pain. He put his fingertips against hers and they exchanged blood.

I looked at the two of them in terror. This couldn't be happening. Why would she do that? I had no clue. Debbie looked like she was in pain. I walked over and put my arms around her. When they pulled she lost her strength and collapsed in my arms.

**End of Chapter**

Don't worry. If you read and review I promise I will write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Better Ending**

_Chapter 2_

"There, Darren. Now, we are the same kind and we can be together." Debbie whispered weakly. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for doing that, but, I didn't want you to become a vampire." I said. Debbie nodded. "I know. But, I lost you once before, I want us to be together." She whispered.

Debbie cried into my shirt. "Come on. Let's get Harkat and the others. I want to take you to Vampire mountain to be presented to the other Vampire Prince." I said. Debbie nodded. "Okay." I looked to Mr. Crepsley.

"Are you up to the trek?" I asked the orange haired vampire. Mr. Crepsley nodded. "I will gather our comrades. You just be sure to keep Ms. Hemlock safe. I will return when the sun is down." He walked off. I looked down at Debbie, who was dozing off into sleep. "Hey, Debbie. Why don't you just relax and go to sleep." I suggested. She nodded and closed her eyes. I bent down and sat with her in my lap.

I looked around the area. Steve's dead body was close to the river. I saw someone walking towards us. I took a closer look to see it was... "Harkat!" I called. The Little Person quickened his step and ran up to me and sleeping Debbie.

"You won against Steve?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes. But, Debbie asked Mr. Crepsley to blood her...and he did. Now, I have to present her to the other Prince and hope he will let her pass the Trials. I think he will let her, knowing that she is one of the people who saved the Vampire Clan." I said. Harkat nodded in understandment.

Mr. Crepsley appeared with, Alice Burgess, and a couple of other Vampires. "We are going to be leaving for Vampire Mountain in a few hours. I brought a couple vampires to carry the ones who cannot flit." He said. I had recently learned how to flit, so, I would be carrying Debbie on my back.

I stood up and propped Debbie on my back and she moved her arms around my neck. Mr. Crepsley carried Harkat. A vampire carried Alice and the last one carried Steve's body. I had no idea why Mr. Crepsley wanted to bring him with us, and what he intended on doing, but, I didn't ask. We all began at a slow pace and then flitted through the trees and different climates to the place that had been my home for some time, Vampire Mountain.

We climbed the mountain and reached the Halls. I carried Debbie in my arms to the Hall of Princes. The remaining Vampire Prince was in discussion and stopped when he heard the door opening. "Darren! How are you?" Arrow asked welcoming. I smiled and walked into the room.

"Good evening my fellow Prince. I have news." I called and laid Debbie down in my throne next to Arrow. "Good news I hope." He whished. I nodded and shook my head. "Both. The War of the Scars goes to the Vampires." I said first. Arrow smiled. "That is good. What else?" He asked. "Debbie," I pointed to her "Has been blooded by Larten Crepsley. She needs to be presented to you when she awakes. Second, I am the Lord of the Shadows." I laid it on thick.

"Lord of the Shadows?" Arrow asked nervously. "Yes. Also, my father, Des Tiny, has made plans to help me succeed in destroying the world." I answered. Mr. Crepsley stepped in and explained the whole thing. I sat with Debbie in my lap. She stirred.

Debbie woke up after an hour and presented herself to Arrow. Arrow looked at her thoughtfully. "Will she have to take the Trials?" I asked. Arrow didn't answer. Debbie looked at me worriedly. "I haven't decided yet." Arrow said and dismissed the others so he could talk with me in private.

**End of Chapter**

Read and review please. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Better Ending**

**Warning: this has characters that are usually dead. I liked them so I brought them back. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

Arrow looked into my eyes and smiled like a father. "I want you to be the first to know." He said. I tilted my head to the side. "First to know what?" I asked. "The first to know that soon I will be dead. My time is running out." Arrow answered.

"What?" I asked furiously. "My time is running out. I need you to pick the new Princes to work alongside you." Arrow said. I sighed. "This can't be happening." I said. Arrow put his hands on my shoulders and nodded. "It is. Now it is time for you to choose the other Princes. Four very worthy souls." He said.

I looked at my feet. "Okay. But who?" I asked. Arrow shrugged. "It is your decision. Choose wisely." He said. He let me go and walked back to his throne. I sat back down and he called the others back in.

"Debbie Hemlock." Arrow called. She stepped up and looked at him. "Yes?" She asked. Arrow smiled. "Congatulations. Welcome to the Clan." He said. Debbie gasped. She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered to Arrow. Arrow nodded his head to her. She cried into my shirt and I pulled her into my lap. "Larten, I wish to speak with you. Wait out in the hall." Arrow said. The others left Debbie and I.

"Why aren't you happy?" Debbie asked, her hands in my hair. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. "I have a new mission." I said dismally. Debbie kissed my cheek and put her hand on my chest. "What is it?" She asked. "I have to find a nex set of Princes because Arrow will be dying soon." I answered.

"Do Princes have to be men?" Debbie asked, stroking her knuckles across me cheek. I shook my head. "I don't believe so. Why?" Debbie looked away. "Well, maybe I..." She trailed off and my eyes shot open. "You want to be a Prince?" I asked. Debbie nodded. "That would be great! Now I need three more." I said. Debbie smiled. "Thank you for choosing me." She kissed my cheek and got off my lap. "Mr. Crepsley would be a great choice." She said. "And that man, Gavner Purl. You said that he escaped death, well, that seems suitable." I was surprised.

"That is great. One left." I said. Debbie nodded. "Yes, unfortunatly, I have no more suggestions." She walked out of the room. Then an idea hit me. Arra Sails! I got out of my throne and left the room. "Arrow!" I called when I spotted him. He looked at me with a broad smile in his eyes.

"Who did you choose?" He asked, with Harkat and Mr. Crepsley right there. "One: Debbie Hemlock." Arrow nodded in approval. "Two:" I looked at Mr. Crepsley and smiled. "Larten Crepsley." Arrow smiled. "Wise choice." He replied. "And the last two?" I smiled. "Gavner Purl and Arra Sails." Mr. Crepsley's face brightened.

"Wise choices my friend. Have a good day's rest." Arrow said. I smiled and headed off to my room with Harkat. I climbed into my hammock and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Better Ending**

**Warning: this is shorter than regularly but I had to leave you hanging. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

"Darren! Wake up!" yelled an urgent voice. I flipped out of my hammock and landed at a female's feet. I looked up to see none other than Mr. Crepsley's mate, Arra Sails.

"What?" I asked sleepily.  
"Larten told me that you have chosen your new Princes. I would like to know who they are and why you chose them." Arra demanded. I moaned and stood up.

"I chose four very powerful suiters." I began, Arra sighed and sat down in a wooden chair.

"Continue." She ordered. I sat down.

"All right. My first choice was Debbie Hemlock." I said.  
Arra nodded, "Okay. Who and why her?"

"Number one, she is a powerful person. She is brilliant, has a great leadership style and very demanding. Also, she is my lover." I concluded.  
Arra smirked. "Oh, I see. Well, I will have to meet her." I sighed. "And the others?" She asked.

"My second choice is Gavner Purl." I said, I could feel the sleep in my eyes.  
"Wise choice, but why?" Arra asked.  
"He escaped death many times, a worth friend, and is capable of leading the vampires wonderfully." I said.  
Arra nodded in approval.  
"The others?" She asked.

"My third choice is, of course, a very wise one." I said.

Arra's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" She asked.

"Yes, Larten Crepsley." I answered simply.

Arra smiled fully. "A very wise choice, indeed." She said.  
"I guess I don't have to explain why I picked him?" I asked.  
Arra shook her head. "No, you don't. The last?" She asked.

"My last choice is obvious." I began.  
Arra's eyebrows were now hidden behind her bangs.  
"You, Arra Sails, are my last choice." I said seriously.  
Arra's mood did a flip and she climbed to her feet.  
"And why me?" She asked furiously.

"You are a worthy opponent, a trusting friend, a powerful vampiress, and most of all, and honorable one. You above all the others would lead the vampire clan into a war against the most powerful evil that will destroy the world." I said proudly.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Arra asked.  
I paused and studied her face. "Me." I said quietly and turned away from her.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Arra asked softly.  
"I am going to rise to great power and take over the world. You and the other Princes will have to fight me. They need to be trained, and I want you to work with them." I answered. Arra left me to gather her thoughts. An hour later I recieved a letter that reported that Arrow had been killed just outside the mountains, and the ceremony for the new Princes and Princesses would be held that night.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the Hall of Princes opened and Harkat walked in.

"Darren, do you want the...others to come in now?" He asked.  
I nodded. I gripped the sides of my throne nervously. "Yes, if you would, Harkat." I said.

Harkat walked out of the hall and it was a few moments. The door opened and one-by-one Debbie, Mr. Crepsley, Arra, and Gavner walked in. Each aligned in front of me; I watched them closely. None of my choices were found with fear in their eyes.

"As you all are aware of, Arrow has recently left us. Which in conclusion means that it has come time for me to hold the ceremony for my new Princes and Princesses. If you would I would like to begin."

Debbie shared looks with the others before walking up to me. I met her eyes and she nodded to me.

"I would like the rest of you to wait outside for your turn. This is different and not according to tradition, but I am in charge and this is how I want it done. So, if you will." I gestured to the door and the others filed out.

_(Third person point of view)_

Larten watched as each of the other vampires entered the Hall of Princes once they were called.

"Larten..." Harkat said, opening the doors.

Larten looked up and nodded to Harkat. He walked into the hall and up to Darren...

_(Darren's point of view)_

"I would say it's good to see you, Larten. But not under these cirrcumstances." I said.

Mr. Crepsley did a slight bow. "Yes, sire."

I was not customed to Mr. Crepsley talking to me in a formal tone. It was different. "As you can tell, I decided to make you last in the ceremony." I started.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Yes, sire." he said.

"Do you know why that is?" I asked.

Mr. Crepsley was silent. I continued.

"I have a special task for you to do. And I wanted all of us to hear it before I turned you. Would you like to hear it?"

Mr. Crepsley bowed. "It is my duty to obey. I shall listen well."

I smiled softly and stood up face-to-face with Mr. Crepsley.

"Very well, Larten." I said.

****

Read and Review. I might write more.


End file.
